Courtney i Duncan
pZwiązek Courtney i Duncana był bardzo burzliwym związkiem thumb|196px miłosnym w serii "Totalnej Porażki". Rozpadał, by znów się odrodzić. Courtney przez dłuższy czas próbowała innych, a przede wszystkim nic do Duncana nie czuje. W III serii związek zamienił się we wrogość. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki odc. 2.: Po przegranym wyzwaniu Zabójcze Okonie (do których należała ta dwójka) musiały zdecydować kto ma odpaść. Duncan postawił na Courtney, która nie skoczyła z klifu i jego zdaniem nie była przydatna. Wolał zostawić innego tchórza: DJ-a, którego siła mogła się później przydać. Gdy odchodził od stołu twierdząc, że jest zmęczony, Courtney poprosiła, by został (bo jest im potrzebny).thumb|left|134px odc. 4.: Po dwóch rundach Okonie przegrywały. Courtney zdecydowała o obudzeniu Duncana, mimo że rozkazał by tego nie robić. Zagroziła mu, że wyleci, jeśli im nie pomoże. Duncan nawet próbował ją poderwać i nazwał ją skarbem. Zaprezentował on im metodę, która okazała się skuteczna i Okonie wygrały klejne trzy rundy i pokonały w tym meczu Susłów. odc. 6.: Chris rzucił mapę i kompas Duncanowi, ale Courtney mu je zabrała. W obozie Duncan spytał się Courtney o jedzenie. Zwrócił się do niej słowem "kobieto" tonem, którym wyraził swój męski szowinizm. Potem opowiedział wszystkim obozowiczom straszną historię o mordercy z thumb|134pxhakiem zamiast dłoni. Na koniec pokazał wszystkim swój hak i przestraszył ich. Wkurzyło to mocno Courtney. Jednak gdy zawył wilk instynktownie przytuliła się do niego. Duncan stanął w obronie Bridgette, gdy Courtney wrzeszczała na nią. Rano obudziła się na jego piersi. Oskarżyła go o to, że się do niej przytulił się do niej. Po powrocie Duncan podszedł do wściekłej Courtney i znowu przestraszył ją hakiem. odc. 7.: Gdy Courtney powiedziała, że niczego się nie boi, Duncan przypomniał jak ją nieźle wystraszył poprzedniej nocy. Następnego dnia pomogła Duncanowi przezwyciężyć jego fobię: przytulenie sztucznej Celine Dion. Powiedziała, że nic się nie stanie, gdy tego nie zrobi. Wziął się w garść i wykonał zadanie. Wtedy też Courtney instynktownie przytuliła się do niego. Potem, gdy Courtney miała skoczyć do zielonej galarety, Duncan krzyknął do niej, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie skoczy. I faktycznie nie skoczyła, ale w grze została. odc. 9.: Obydwoje zostali jeleniami. Po wędrówce po lesie spotkali się. Courtney spytała się go czemu pachnie gorzej niż zwykle. On odpowiedział, że thumb|leftto smród Owena, który się za nim ciągnie. Courteny postanowiła wrócić do obozu. Duncan stwierdził jednak, żę idzie w złą stronę, co ją tylko wkurzyło. Każde poszło w swoją stronę i szczepili się porażami. Tak też wrócili do obozu, ku rozbawieniu pozostałych uczestników. Duncan powiedział, że nie może ona trzymać poroża z dala od niego. Wtedy kopnęła go w czułe miejsce. Rozplątać pomogli im Bridgette i Geoff. odc. 10.: Obydwoje mieli zrobić deser. Courtney początkowo miała obiekcje, ale zrobiła to dla drużyny. Potem ciągle narzekała na pracę Duncana. Najpierw zwróciła mu uwagę w czasie, gdy wałkował, by wielkie łaty nie zgniotły ciasta. On odparł, by jej spięty tyłek nie zważył sosu. Zaśmiała się tylko niepewnie. Później uznała, że jest flejtuchem, bo nakłada różną ilość piany. Odpowiedział jej wtedy, że byłaby zabawniejsza, bez kołka w tyłku. Na to oburzyła się i stwierdziła, że jest bardzo wyluzowaną. Wtedy psiknął w nią pianą. Odpowiedziała rzuceniem w niego ciastem. W Pokoju Zwierzeń stwierdziła, że prędzej świnie zaczną latać, niż ona będzie z Duncanem. Ich deser dostał 6 pkt., z czego nie byli specjalnie zadowoleni. Jednak Okonie wygrały i Duncan z radości złapał Courteny. Ta zaś ze śmiechem poprosiła by ją puścił. Gdy jednak tego nie zrobił, już z groźbą w głosie zarządała tego. Duncan, z przerażeniem w oczach, zrobił co chciała. Galeria iduncncourtney.jpg|iDuncan&Courtney Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Miłości